


New Home

by Toe



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Ben has a habit of shopping for his future home, one that he can't imagine existing without Mal.





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> following the prompt for bentober day 16: pride. the encounter between ben and pride was life-changing and all sorts of excellent, so i wanted to write about ben and mirrors. tenuous connection, but. more ben content!!!!

Ben hated almost every part of his situation. He could survive his temporary lodgings at the boarding house, though not without grumbling about it far more than Wolfe should have had to endure. It was lucky he had gotten used to living in close quarters with others over the last year or he'd have been hopeless. Spending time at the library made his heart ache for all the books he had lost in the fire, but with his job, he did have easier access to many more books than before. 

Ben was tolerating everything, that was all. He needed a space he could call his own, somewhere he could be in control. His entire life had become a countdown to the day he'd find himself proper lodgings again. In the meantime, he had picked up the unfortunate habit of stopping in furniture shops and considering the price of everything like he was budgeting to move into a new home.

That was one silver lining to losing the offices. He'd have the potential to create a new life how he wanted it, not something cobbled together over time with additions that didn't suit him quite right anymore like a child outgrowing their clothes.

(He wanted it exactly like his old life with just a few allowances for his new companions.)

Wolfe trailed behind Ben as he entered another shop and paced in front of all its offerings. Ben stopped when caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. His collar was laying wrong, one side lifted in unfortunate asymmetry. He straightened it out, giving his now clean reflection a small smile.

"It does have a lovely frame. This mirror would be an attractive addition to a home," Wolfe said. When he made comments like that, Ben could never tell if he was genuinely interested in the planning or just being polite.

"Not our home. O'Malley doesn't like mirrors," Ben replied automatically, then stiffened. Until recently, he had assumed that O'Malley was a given part of his future. He supposed it was time for him to break the habit of thinking that way.

(He didn't want to. He still had faith.)

Wolfe's cheery expression faltered. "Yes, I... I suppose that is true."

Ben cleared his throat. He'd never be as good at consoling others as Wolfe was. When he tried to find the words, his mind only supplied him with white noise. "Well, I'd want one in my private quarters. They."

Ben stopped himself in the middle of his thought and locked eyes with Wolfe's reflection. Mirrors made him remember the last time he felt in control, a feeling he desperately wanted back. When he looked in a mirror, he saw himself besting a deadly sin. He'd been overwhelmed with conflicting emotions that would take weeks to iron out, but he had made a plan, anyway, and saved his friends when no one else could. That day was far enough in the past that he could ignore the baggage and be proud of himself.

When Ben looked into the mirror, he knew that they'd find O'Malley again, that they would bring him home even if they had to drag him back. He knew that he was capable enough to make it happen. They were emotions far too potent for a simple piece of furniture, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to express that to Wolfe.

Ben cleared his throat again. "Well, they're useful, aren't they? I imagine you'd want to have one as well?" he asked. Their conversation returned to its prior rhythm, Ben carefully avoiding sensitive topics.

Silently, Ben planned his home with O'Malley's preferences in mind.


End file.
